The ONI Familiar
by Death Snake
Summary: You ever heard of ONI Section Zero? No. Then how about I tell you a story of a agent and his adventure with a girl name Kirche. I do not own FoZ or Halo. Rated M for Language, Blood and Gore, and Ect.
1. Chapter 1:The ONI Familiar

**I told you guys I would have another FoZ/Halo crossover. Now for the people who don't know what I'm talking about, the basis of this story is Kirche gets a human familiar that is an ONI agent. Now before I start telling you the whole story in the A/N we should get to the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Warrior, Spook, and a Mage<strong>

**Office of Naval Intelligence Achieves**

**Name: Classified: Section 0 Permission Required**

**Callsign: Reaver**

**Age: Classified: Section 0 Permission Required**

**Date of Birth: Classified: Section 0 Permission Required**  
><strong>Rank: Former rank of Lieutenant of the UNSC<strong>

**Squad: Former member of 91st Helljumpers "Hell Hounds"**

**Armor**

**Helmet: ONI beret/Recon UA/HAL[3]**

**Black UNSC BDU (Halo Reach)**

**Weapons**

**Primary: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle**

**Secondary: M6C/SOCOM (Halo 3 ODST pistol)**

* * *

><p><em>ONI base FORTESS, Asgard's moon Odin, Couple months after the attack on Reach<em>

"Agent!" I turn around and saw a young officer at least in his mid 20's ran up to me. He had tossed black hair and he was wearing a black ONI uniform. "You are needed in the command room, sir." the officer said to me.

`"What for?" I asked him.

"The higher ups want to talk to you. I'm sorry but that's all I know." He replied and then walked away. I headed straight towards the command room but got stop by two security guards. One of them had a baseball cap with the ONI emblem on it. The other one had short blonde hair; both of them were wearing black BDUs and were carrying MA5Bs.

"ID?" the guard with the baseball cap asked, I hand him my ID badge that showed off my name, a picture, and my ONI section area. The guard handed the badge back with a surprise look. "Sorry for the security check Agent Reaver. They are waiting for you inside… Good luck." I walked pass the duo into a dark room that held a round holographic table with four high rank UNSC officers.

"Agent, so glad for you to join us. Now then we can get this trial started." Said an older looking female officer. I took a quick look at her uniform that showed the rank of Admiral.

"Agent Reaver, you were assigned to Project: Nightshade?" an older gentleman asked me. I quickly realized it was Lord Hood.

"That is correct, sir." I responded. "May I ask why I am on trial in the first place?"

"You have been convicted of crimes against the UNSC. The charges all related to Project: Nightshade." Said another woman with blonde hair and the rank of Upper Rear Admiral.

"Are you familiar with Major Allen M. Howard?" asked Hood.

"Yes sir, he was one of few traitors to the UNSC. I had orders-" I was cutoff by the female Admiral.

"Orders! You have executed one of the main leaders of the Insurgents and you think orders can save your ass!" she remarked to me.

"I had directed orders from a Vice Admiral Jackson."

"There is no such person of the name or rank of "Vice Admiral Jackson"." Said a darker colored man. His uniform didn't show any rank expect for an ONI patch. His head was bald and he also had gray bread.

"Not much but couple of other agents and spooks believe he is in charge of ONI's Section Zero." I answered the question and all of their faces change quickly from showing to no expression to a worried look. They turn quickly towards each other and started whisper to each other. After couple of minutes arguing to each other they turn to me and Lord Hood started to speak.

"We have come to the conclusion that your sentence is… a public execution if you don't agree to the Vice Admiral's offer." Lord Hood said to me.

"Sir?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Vice Admiral Jackson at you service. The offer Agent is that you'll be transfer to ONI Section Zero. So, what do you say? Be own by ONI or be executed for war crimes, the choice is yours." The Vice Admiral said waiting for my response.

"Where do I sign up?" I responded to him.

* * *

><p><em>Two months later<em>

I woke up to my alarm going off like crazy. I got up from my bed to be greeted by a young blonde hair female ONI officer. She had just walked in the room carrying a black bag.

"Come on, Agent. Vice Admiral has your next mission ready," she said while tossing the bag too me. The bag hit me in chest; I took a quick look of the contents inside revealing my standard armor. I grab the armor and started to put it on in front of my commanding officer and my so to speak "warden". When I finish putting on the armor she walked up to me and turn me around so my back was facing her. "You know the drill by now, arms." I stuck out my arms to my back and she cuffed them tightly.

Ever since my trail I have been given the job the officers promised me but without a few percussions. One of them being escorted around by an armed guard, on missions I always have my commanding officer keeping a close eye on me, and last but certainly not my favorite. A moment I disobey an order two teams of fully arm ODSTs will be sent after me.

"So, do you know what the mission is?" I asked my CO. she just pushed me out of my room while smirking.

"First things first, we have to get you to the armory and then to the hangar."

"That doesn't answer my question… Victoria." I whispered the last part so only she could hear it. She smiled while we were headed for the base's armory. Once we got there she was handed my personal weapons and secured my pistol in it holster. My DMR on the other hand was handed to a security guard who was going to help her escort me to the hangar. One the way towards the hangar the stations alarm started to go off.

"What the hell is going on?" the guard asked out loud.

_"THIS IS NOT A DRILL, COVENANT FROCES HAVE BEEN SPOTTED. I REPEAT, COVENANT FROCES HAVE BEEN SPO-"_ the station's intercom was cutoff when the whole station shook from a nearby blast.

"What the hell was that?!" I heard on of the security personnel yell.

_"All personnel of FORTESS base, Covenant forces have just entered the base." _Said someone over the comms.

"Shit! What do we do now, ma'am?" the guard asked. She looked at me and started undoing my handcuffs. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up! Right now he is our best chance to get hell out of here alive!" Victoria said. When she was done with my cuffs, she grabbed my DMR from the guard and handed it too me. "I hope you're in the mood to kill some Covies." She pulls out her pistol and tossed it to the guard and checked her ammo in her M7 SMG. We headed out when she was ready and went straight to the hangar.

"How did the Covenant find this base?" I asked her and she just shrugged. We went through couple of hallways making random turns without evening seeing a single Covenant soldier. We stopped when we saw couple dead bodies of ONI security guards. All of them had plasma burns in different areas of their bodies mostly in their abdomen area.

"Looks like an elite energy sword and by the looks of it they were freshly made." Said Victoria while she exclaimed the bodies.

"You got to be kidding me, if they were killed just couple minutes ago then why didn't we hear any gunshots?" the guard asked. Before anyone of us could answer his question, we heard the sound of an energy sword being ignited. We turn to the direction of the sound and standing right there was a giant Elite warrior. The Elite armor was similar to the so-called "Arbiter" armor but had spikes on the back neckpiece and two giant like blades coming from the sides of the mouth. The Elite launched itself at the security guard with energy sword in hand. It swung the sword making contact with the guard's neck forcing the head to come clean off.

"You bastard!" Victoria yelled and open fired on him. The Elite's shield deflected the barrage of bullets; he grabbed Victoria by the neck ready to stab her. I tackled the alien to the ground making Victoria escape his grasp. The Elite threw me off of him and picked up his sword. He walked over to me while he activated his sword again. I grabbed my pistol and fired a couple rounds at him. The rounds bounce off his shields expect one mange piece his skin-like hide.

He screamed in pain but kept walking towards me. I got up from the ground and retrieved my DMR, I fired a round at him again but have it be blocked by his sword. I fired couple more shots at him but instead of the being blocked or hitting him, they were sucked into a green hole. 'What the hell is this' I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my thought when I started to be pull towards the hole. The Elite realized the same thing but still decided to come towards me.

The hole was getting worst by the second but the Elite was still had his eyes on killing me. He tried one final charge but I beat him to it. I charged at him and shoved my left shoulder in his midsection. I shoved the Elite towards the hole and as soon we gone though everything turn black. Felt like hours until I heard someone callout.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" the voice called out and out of on where I started to fall from the sky with the Elite still in my grasp. I let go of the Elite as we kept falling, I spotted couple crates that came though with us and head towards one of them.

When I was close to one of the crates, I opened it up and found a jetpack. I took it and fired it up to help slow my descent. I took a quick glance to see a gaint medival looking castle and a circle like area below me. when I thought I was a safe distance to land, I cutoff my jetpack and landed in front of bunch of teenagers with black capes, white dress shirts, and black plants/skirts. 'What the hell is going on' I thought but it was cut short due to the Elite landing couple feet away from me but still kicking. He got up with his sword active again and started to charge at me again, he mange to knock me down and put his sword to my throat.

"It's time to die, human." Growled the Elite. he raised his sword to slash but was thrown to one side of the area while I was thrown to another side. "By the gods! What is this?!" the Elite yelled.

"I don't know but I have feeling we are going to find out." I replied to him.

"Why should I trust you human." He snarled at me.

"Because right now, we are far from home and the only ones that we can trust is each other." He nodded to response.

"Fine then, but as soon we get back to our plane of exstince I will kill you. Agree?"

"Agree." As soon our conversation was over a man in a blue tunic walk towards us with a darkend skin, red-headed girl with him.

"Well Ms. Zerbst, I must say I am quite impress. You have summoned two familiars but what in the name of the Founder are they?" he asked.

"I would tell you, if you agree to let us go." I said to him. He was bit shock to see that I spoke english but he did let us go. "Thank you, the name is Reaver and this is… Who the hell are you?" I asked the Elite.

"My name is Quen' Quitonmee or you can call me Guardian." Guardian said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you both. Now, Ms. Zerbst if you can continue the ritual." She nodded and turned to me.

"If you may remove your helmet?" she asked me. I started blankly at her.

"Why?" I finally asked her after couple minutes have past by. She looked at me with a shock look.

"So you and him can be my familiars." Guardian growled at her response.

"Familiar is another word for slave. And I am no slave!" he snarled at her and she backed up from him a bit.

"Guardian, I suggest you should back down. Even if we have plasma weapon, they still out number us." I said trying to calm him down a few notches.

"It wouldn't hurt but try." He remarked to my statement. I ignored his remark but saw the redhead girl growing impassionate. I took off my Recon helmet revealing my face to the girl, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips and for a split second I kissed her back. She pulled back after couple seconds with a blush on her face. I felt burning sensitization on my right hand; I ripped off my glove showing a weird symbol on my hand. The man in the blue tunic walked over to me and studied the symbol for a bit.

"Human are you alright?!" Guardian walked over by me seeing the symbol. The redhead went to Guardian and kissed his left side of face. His eyes widen at this and step back. "What in the Great Journey!" then the Elite started clutch his chest from the pain of what I guess a symbol appearing. After couple minutes he looked up and seemed that pain had past on.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Fine but it felt someone had stab me with a plasma dagger." I smirked at Elite remark.

"Now that Ms. Zerbst is done with her summoning. I believe it is Louise's turn." Said the man. Guardian and me followed the redhead off the stage towards the crowd.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at both of us.

"My name is Kirche von Anhalt Zerbst." She stated proudly.

**(Mjolnir Mix- Halo 2 Soundtrack)**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys, first chapter of The ONI Familiar. I hope you enjoyed it and like always leave a review (People who leave crapy reviews will be shocked), follow, and last but not least fav. Peace<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightshade

**Who's ready for another chapter? *Crickets chirping* Wow, where did everyone go? Anyways back to all seriousness, this chapter we will be introduce to Saito and a variant of the HRUNTING****/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System aka the Prototype armor from Halo Legends: Prototype. Now, you may be asking "What the fuck with the huge ass Spartan armor." The answer is… just cause its FUCKING AWESOME! Now, before I make the whole second chapter an author note, lets get to the story.**

**Chapter 2: NIGHTSHADE**

Guardian and me where standing behind Kirche while some picked hair girl was called up to the stage, while she was walking up to the stage everyone was calling her "Zero".

"Kirche, why is everyone calling her "Zero"? Some kind of nickname or something?" I whispered to her.

"You could say that, but the real reason for calling her "Zero"." She stopped talking as the girl started the same summoning spell.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" she chanted and next thing that blow me away, was actually being blown away. I'll I could hear was a high pitch ringing sound, I realized that I was on the ground. I got up from the ground and saw I was good couple feet away from the stage. I started to walk back to the stage until I saw a large metal container. 'What the hell is this?' I thought to myself. I walked towards it and saw a number lock on it.

"He's over here!" I heard Guardian yell from the stage area. I turn my head and saw Guardian, Kirche and some blue haired chick running towards me.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at them.

"That was Louise the Zero, she can't use magic all that well." Kirche stated to me.

"You're telling me and what's with the explosion any ways?!" the ringing in my ears finally died down as the blue haired girl started to talk.

"No one really knows." She said quietly but loud enough for all of us could hear.

"Don't worry, human. Be glad that you are alive and kicking." Guardian chuckled at me.

"Yeah, up yours too. Anyways, who's she?" I asked Kirche.

"Oh, this is Tabitha. She's my best friend, and she's a triangle class mage." She said.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded to me in response. I walked back over to the metal container and started working on the code.

"What is that?" I heard Kirche over the sounds being emitted by the number pad.

"A UNSC shipping container. The real question is, what's inside?" I heard the error sound being emitted from the number pad. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"You, need any help?" Guardian asked me.

"No, you guys get out of here before I start tapping charges to the whole container." Guardian chuckled again, but Tabitha and Kirche just gave me a confused look. "Never mind, but can one of you guys get that Professor fellow?"

"Yeah, but why?" Kirche asked.

"Unless you are going to help me gather up all of those crates that fell from the sky. I suggest you get him." she nodded and all three of them walked away. When they left I started to look for explosives in the fallen crates. After about thirty minutes, I mange to find handful of grenades, couple C-12 shape explosives, and a bruteshot with a more rounds I could count. I also retrieved the crate with the jetpacks and a crate full of medical supplies. When I back to the container I saw the same man in the blue tunic, he was studying the container and writing some stuff down.

"Anything interesting?" I asked out loud. He jumped from my voice and turned around to see me walking towards him.

"Yes actually, this metal is very unique. What is it made of?" he asked.

"No clue, but I'm going to find out. Now, stand back." I said and he was confused a bit, but did as he was told. I went to the container and grabbed the brute shot and open fired. After I wasted a clip, the door started to show some dents.

"What kind of weapon is that?" I could tell he was getting extide after seeing the show.

"That was the Type-25 grenade launcher aka the Brute Shot. Now, you're a mage right?"

"Yes, I'm a square class mage."

"Ok, can you do something about that door? And, by the way you never did tell me your name." He moved to the container and launched a ball of fire from his staff. The door moved a bit and in response he started to launch a couple more. When he was finished, the door fell to the ground.

"The name is Jean Colbert. Now, lets get this piece of metal out of here." I agreed with him and both of us dragged the piece of metal away from the container. Once that was out of the way, we entered the container and saw resting there was the Nightshade prototype armor. The armor's helmet was the a Mark VI Rogue, the shoulders were the Mark VI Security shoulders, and the armor's colors were black with red details on the shoulders and knee guards.

The Nightshade was equipped with an AIE-486 HMG in its right hand and built in side the right hand was multiple cases of ammo for the gun. The left hand had a built in grenade launcher and flamethrower. The back held a 120mm cannon and a jetpack system. The armor's shields were composed of two different types, the primary shield was a reversed engineered bubble shield and the back up was a energy shield that they use for the Spartan armor.

"What in the name of Brimir is that?!" I heard Colbert behind me. I moved towards the armor and started to get inside it.

"This is the Nightshade armor. It's a type of armor from my world. Now, can you come help me with this." He walked over to me and I started to tell him what to do. In about an hour or so, we had the armor on me and started the baby up. I started to move around in the armor a bit. "Professor, you might want to stand back a bit." He did as followed and exited the container. I started up the armor's jetpack and launched out like a rocket. 'Ok, lets take this a bit slow now' I thought.

I started to fly around the medieval castle and courtyard for a couple of hours. After my laps around the building, I started to do a test on the suit's thrust systems. When I was done with all my tests, landed it back on the ground by the container. Colbert walked back towards me.

"That's very impressive! With your permission I would like to study it." he said while studying the gatling gun.

"Sure, but tomorrow morning. It's pretty late already. By the way do you knew where Ms. Zerbst's room is?" I asked while getting out of the suit. He agreed and told me where I could find Kirche. When I got inside the one of the towers he told me about, I saw Guardian standing outside one of the rooms with his arms crossed.

"What did you find in the container?" he asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow, but why are you standing out here?" I asked.

"She asked me to keep a look out for you and tell you, she wants to talk to you."

"That's doesn't sound good." I muttered and head into the room. When I walked into the room, I was greeted by Kirche sitting in her bed reading some book in some weird language. "You wanted to talk." I said to her. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Yes, are you alright if you sleep if me and you sleep in the same bed?" she asked while getting up from here bed. I step back at what she said.

"E-excuse me?!" I stated nervously. She got a bit angry to my reaction.

"You acting like you never slept in the same bed with a girl!" she stated to me. I blushed a bit her comment and she started to laugh at me. "You have to be kidding me! You never slept with anyone!" she continued to laugh at me. After couple minutes, she finally stopped laughing at me.

"Are you done yet?" I ask as I set down my DMR and Brute Shot on the table in the middle of the room.

"Yeah… for now." I grabbed my Recon helmet and stared to set it on the table, but in matter of seconds it was floating in the air. I turn and saw it landing in Kirche's grasp. "I never saw helmet like this before."

"Because its more advance than your technology here." I stripped off my top layer of armor, revealing my old 91st helljumper back tattoo. The tattoo showed an ODST pod with a dog skull on fire in front of it. Under the skull and pod, it said "Hell's Guard Dogs". I could tell Kirche was staring at nervously because when I turn around I saw how widen her eyes were. "So, where is Guardian sleeping?" I tried to not get on the subject of the tattoo.

"He wanted to sleep outside of the room for some reason." She shrugged at me. I pulled off my combat boots and my magnum. I got into the bed and face away from Kirche. I started to drift off to sleep until I felt Kirche wrap her arms around my waist. "Goodnight, Reaver." She whispered in my ear. I smirked at her and started to drift off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Reaver's dream (Third Person)<span>_

"I hope you are right about this." Said a man in white lab coat to a man in black BDU with an ONI symbol on the shoulders.

"Don't worry, Doctor. If anything goes wrong, we can just shut everything down." said the spook. The spook had short brown hair and was wearing a black ONI beret. The scientist was in his mid 40's gone back to work on a terminal.

"Its not that I'm worried, it's just… What happens if Nightshade doesn't work?"

"Doctor Marshman, it will work." The scientist nodded and started to type in a series of numbers. After couple of minutes the scientist went to a different a metal door and open it.

"We must hurry befo-" he was cutoff when there was loud knock on the door.

"OPEN UP!" came a yell from other side of the door. The spook and the scientist froze from the voice.

"What do we do now?!" the scientist yelled in a whisper. The spook pulled out two magnums from the locker in the room and handed the scientist one.

"We have to protect the armor at all cost." He said and loaded the pistol with a fresh magazine.

_End of dream (back to Reaver)_

I woke up from dream out of shock; I had sweat coming off of me and I was panting like crazy. I tried to get up from the bed, but quickly saw that Kirche was still hugging my waist. I tried to look around the room the best I could while not trying to wake her up. The room was pitch-black and the planets two moons were shinning through the window. 'It must still be midnight' I guessed in my mind and lay back down in the bed. I went back to sleep, but was woken up by Kirche talking into her sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Next Morning<em>

I was woken up by the sun hitting my face and also by that ass of an Elite pounding on the door.

"Humans, time to get up!" he yelled from the other side of the door. I sat up in the bed and saw Kirche still sleeping. I tried my best to sneak out of the bed without waking her, but failed. I was halfway out of the bed but I was quickly pulled back down, Kirche was hugging me my back with a death grip.

"Good morning." Kirche said cheerfully to me. I smirked at her and turn to face her.

"You mind of letting me go?" I asked her.

"No." she smiled at me and pecked me on the lips.

"What was that for?" she didn't say anything and pushed me off the bed. I got up from the ground to be met face-to-face with Kirche again.

"You need to get dress quickly and get out, so I can take a bath."

"You saying, I can't join you." She smiled at me and gave me another peck. "I take that as a no." she smirked and I quickly put on my armor. When I was done, I walked out of the room and saw Guardian standing guard like the night before.

"Where is the other human?" Guardian asked.

"She'll be out soon. You have your weapons on you, right?" I asked while checking my pistol ammo. He nodded and pulled out two energy sword hilts. He place them back as Kirche walked out of the room. "So, what's on the agenda today?" I ask her.

"Well, breakfast will be starting soon and all second years have off today." She started to explain.

"Why is that?" Guardian asked her.

"To get to know their familiars, unless you have something better to do."

"Well, I have to talk to that Colbert fellow. I will try to catch up with you later today." I said as walked off to the Nightshade armor. When I got outside, I saw Colbert waiting for me.

"You made it! I would've thought you would be with Ms. Zerbst, today." He exclaimed.

"I mange to get away from her, but only until breakfast ends. Speaking of, why aren't you with the others?" I asked while getting in the armor.

"I mange to talk the principal to let me study this armor." I finish getting set up and started to walk out of the container.

"So, he knows about the armor?" I spoke out of the suit's speakers. he nodded to my question. "That's just great. Anyways, lets fire this thing up and test out the weapons and shields."

**There you go people, chapter two. I hope you like it and if you guys would do me a favor. Go to WISN best of Martial and vote for East Troy Mixed Martial Arts, you will be helping out a good friend of mine. If you don't NO STORIES FOR YOU (I kid, but seriously vote)! Like always follow, fav, and review. Also check out my other stories including my newest one.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian

**The ONI Familiar is back and posting will start up again. I'm sorry to everyone who thought I stopped working on my story. But to make up to everyone, I will try and I repeat, try to get another chapter of ONI Familiar, a chapter of Storm's Ghost, Necro Wolf, and Demon of Zero. Demon of Zero chapter might be up very soon. Also, after I finish this story or Demon of Zero, I might be posting a Spawn/Highschool DXD, Spawn/RWBY, or Spawn/Familiar of Zero. The choice is up to you guys, but I will not be using Al Simmons as our Spawn. I know how many people I just disappointed, but please don't hate me, I just don't feel comfortable doing him for a character. Anyways, if you want learn more about it, you want give me an idea, or choose one of the selection just PM me or leave it in the review, if you have no idea what I'm talking about or don't know who Spawn is, just google him. Now, to the story. P.S. Saito is going to be in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Covenant Holy City "High Charity"<em>

_Few years before Thel 'Vadam became Arbiter (Halo 2)_

"Quen' Quitonmee, Shipmaster of Super Carrier 'Admits the Gods', Slaughter of the Heretics, and a… traitor to the Covenant. Answer me this Shipmaster, why have betray us and the gods?" The High Prophet of Regret asked the white armored Sangheili Shipmaster. A large roar came from the councilors in the room after the question the Prophet of Regret's questions.

"Holy one, have never met any traitors acts against the Covenant or to the gods." The Shipmaster spoke, but was quickly silenced by more up roars from the council members.

"Order. I said, ORDER!" the Prophet of Mercy yelled at the council members. "You may say, you have not betrayed the Covenant, but you have let a single human kill one of our council members. What do you have to say for yourself?" Everyone in the room was silent including the Shipmaster. He knew he was responsible for the death of one of the hierarchs. but it was also the human's assassin that hid in the shadows. Someone they called 'the Grim Reaper' or Reaver. The human had mange to sneak past his defensives and killed the Prophet of Justice.

"I know I was responsible for the death of the Prophet of Justice, but the human assassin had mange to sneak past me-" he was cutoff by the third high prophet.

"Did you say a human killed the Prophet of Justice?" the Prophet of Truth asked. Everyone in the room was dead silent in room and for a good reason. No one dared to speak out after the Prophet of Truth had spoken, if they did, the worse of punishments a waited them.

"Yes, great Prophet of Truth."

"Was it one of their demons?"

"No, it was the human's assassin." All of the council members started to talk quietly among themselves. The Prophet of Truth looked displeased from the Shipmaster's answer. He called froth the to other prophet and the started to talk in whisper to each other. The Prophet of Truth came froth one more time and everyone grew quite once more.

"You, Quen' Quitonmee, have been stripped of the rank of Shipmaster and will be branded as a heretic. Guards, take this heretic away." Truth said and the whole room erupted with cheers. Two Honor Guard Elites walked to the ex-Shipmaster and were about to take both of his arms, but pulled away from their grasp and started to walk away from them.

The three Elite warriors entered a large balcony; beyond the balcony was a large crowd that was shouting at the newly formed heretic. The two guards took him to an area that had two floating restraints. The guards placed the restraints on Quen' Quitonmee and activated the restraints. Quen' Quitonmee was forced to the ground, he looked up and saw two floating orbs coming up. The orbs fired off orange searing beams at him, the beams brunt his armor and skin to a crisp.

After an hour or so, Quitonmee armor started to fall off on the ground. The once pure white armor was turned to black as ashes. The restraints were released from him after all of his armor was off of him. He felled to the ground, but was quickly pulled up by one of the two guards. The other guard was pulled out a large metal branding spear with the Mark of Shame on one of the ends. The guard shoved the one end into the Elite's chest, making him roar out in pain. After the mark was branded into his chest, he was let go from his restraints, but was quickly dragged away to a new room. Where another punishment awaited him.

They entered a room filled with purple high-tech coffins. Coffins filled with the ancient Arbiters. Standing in the middle of the Mausoleum of the Arbiters, were the three High Prophets.

"Leave us." Truth told the two guards. They dropped the marked Elite and quickly left without a word. Quitonmee tried to rise up from the ground, but the pain from branding kept him on his knees. All he could do was raise he head and look at the Prophets with hatred in his burning eyes. "Do you know where we are, heretic?" Truth asked him. Quitonmee knew exactly where he was. The Mausoleum of the Arbiters.

"Yes, Prophet of Truth. The Mausoleum of the Arbiters, the honored warriors you made into lap dogs for your own needs." Quitonmee spat at them. He didn't care if they killed him anymore. They already made him a disgrace to his family's legacy and to his species.

"Watch your tongue, heretic!" Mercy yelled at him. The Elite stood up, still weaken from the large amounts of pain, and started to walk towards them.

"Why have you called me here?" he stood only a foot away from Truth.

"We are here to give you another chance, but you must follow our orders and we may let you earn your rank of Shipmaster back." Truth told him. Quitonmee thought about it for a long time. To have his ship, his crew, and most important his honor back. But he knew better than that, he wasn't going to get any of that back, but a chance for revenge. He was willing to risk it all for revenge on his enemy. The Prophets, the Covenant, and the human assassin.

"What can I do for you… hierarchs?" He asked them. Truth pressed a button on his gravity throne and a large metal box came up behind them. it opened up, revealing a golden set of ancient armor.

"You will not become the Arbiter, but the Guardian of the Great Journey." He walked towards the set of armor and spotted next to both arms, two silver energy sword hilts. He grabbed one of them and activated it, the blue blade ignited to life.

"What his my first mission?" he asked all three prophets.

* * *

><p><em>Tristain Academy of Magic<em>

_The night of Reaver and Guardian's arrival to Tristain_

"So, Mister Guardian, why were you hostile when arriving to this world?" Kirche asked him while setting some stuff down on a table that was in her room. The Elite warrior was standing in front of the door still and was just looking around the medieval looking room. It looked similar to pictures from conquered human worlds. He knew this world didn't have electricity and probably was getting close to making guns. He specie was lucky for the Prophets showing his species how to use Forerunner technology after their war against each other.

"Its just Guardian, human. And the reason for me being hostile is how would you like it to be thrown from you would to a new one. And to top it off, the only one here I can remotely trust is the same one I want to kill." He growled at her. Kirche was shocked at his tone towards her. Familiars were post to be loyal to their masters, but this one was on verge of killing everyone in the school.

"Why do you want to kill Reaver?" she was trying to be cautious of her question.

"He had killed one of my leaders and has made me lose my honor, rank, and my ship." She winced as he rose his voice at her, but all of sudden his voice went quiet. "He also did me a great favor, he showed me the true colors of my hierarchs and their evil ways." She looked up at him and saw him starting to walk out of the room. "I will stay out here and watch over your room." he said as he opened up the door.

"Guardian, can you send Reaver in here when he gets back?" she asked as started to walk out. He turned around and nodded to here. "One more thing. Your name, what does it mean?" He didn't turn around this time, but stood in the doorway.

"Its another word of guardian, but it was also give to one of my ancestors who was a clan leader known as the first of the Arbiters." He walked outside and closed the door, leaving Kirche in the room alone with here thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry if you were hoping for a continuous of the second chapter. Also, I'm sorry how short this was, but some people thought ended this story (like I said before). Remember, follow, and fav.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out.**


	4. Update

**Sup guys, I here to tell you about a poll I recently put up and that you guys should vote for the top two choices. All the stories are a Spawn crossover and the winner will be announced after Necro Wolf or Storm's Ghost. Also, you guys should check out my new crossover The Spectre and The Shock Trooper. That crossover will be updated once a month and if you are wondering about any of my other stories they will be listed below. Like I said before, vote and check out my new crossover. Peace and have a great day.**

**Breaking Freelancer- once every other week starting next week saturday or sunday**

**Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar- One chapter for one story every other week starting this sometime this week**

**Shattered Skies over Remnant- once every two weeks starting next week**

**Necro Wolf and Storm's Ghost- same thing that is happening with Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar, but every other three weeks, started yestarday (P.S. a Storm's Ghost chapter will be posted sometime this week though)**

**The Darkness Reborn and Three Headed Dog- I have not made up my mind with**

**Any more questions just PM me or leave in the reveiws.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


	5. Another update

**Hi everyone, Death Snake here and you might be a little piss, but this story and ONI Familiar/Demon of Zero will be rewriten. That means it will not be updated and the stories might be deleted. If you would like to adopt either one just PM me, but only one person can have one story. The rewrite might combine the two stories and weasel AKA boundedsumo (weirdest name ever) has agree to help with the rewriting. So to recap, please don't hate me and also check out my pull that is up on my profile page.**

**-Death Snake signing out**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


End file.
